


Shatter Me

by LivetoDream333 (orphan_account)



Series: Double-O Drabbles [41]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, And a royal, And bouncy like Ariel, And wanted to, Based on a song, Basically I smashed all the worlds together, Because I can, Fairies, Fluff, I need to stop tagging now, M/M, Q is a Holmes, Soul Bond, dressed kinda like Richard II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LivetoDream333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q is a fairy trapped. M is dead, and James is left a snow globe with a handsome man inside...who happens to be alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shatter Me

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...don't know how this happened.  
> Lindsey Stirling's Shatter Me inspired this a bit.  
> Very AU.  
> Q's got the looks of Richard II, the bounciness of Ariel the accent and quirks of Q and is very animated and adorable. I just decided to mix up everything in this one.  
> (Richard II made me ball my eyes out in the end. NOOO! Don't kill him. No! NOOOO! Who does that to such a beautiful, adorable, person? I'm not very good at watching harm come to that boy...but I seem to love writing him into harm's way. Double standards....)  
> Enough notes. Sorry for rambling.

Shatter Me

 

When M died James received two things in her will, neither of which he expected. He was given a box and sent home. He put it on his table and forgot about it for a week. When he did open the box the damn bulldog in it made him laugh. He shook his head, but put it on the mantle before turning to the other object. It was a snow globe, without the snow—or water it seemed… It looked extremely old. The base of it was made of carved wood and the glass looked so fragile James was afraid to drop it. Inside was a man, dressed in golden and white robes and had a small circlet in his curls. He was beautiful in a strange way. Something about it felt important. He picked it up and placed it on his dresser before he turned away.

Quintavious instantly pressed himself against the glass when James turned and looked at the man with fascination. He hadn’t seen anyone for years. He smiled, he missed people, he missed _living_. The last time he was in the real world he’d been at war and he’d lost—in an unfair fight, mind, but he’d lost and been trapped in the glass. The last human he’d seen was a woman named Olivia…had she died? Was that why he’d been passed into new hands? Had it been that long? Quintavious called out to the man, but he didn’t hear him. Quintavious sighed and fell back as the man left the room. He leaned against the pedestal he was meant to stand on when prying eyes looked on him.

Perhaps it was for the best. The man might go mad if Quintavious spoke to him or moved when he wasn’t supposed to…magic didn’t seem to exist in the world any longer. Quintavious frowned, he _really_ wanted to talk to someone…to be free. He hadn’t been free in too long. His wings ached to be stretched and he wanted to go home. He wanted to see his family again. Quintavious jumped as the man came back and posed again, going still.

“No Alec, it’s just strange… Did you see how he reacted yesterday? Yes…I suppose you’re right.” James glanced at the globe and froze. “Call you back.” He said, hanging up on Alec before walking forward, looking at the figure in the glass. James could have sworn his position had changed. James sighed and looked away.

Quintavious unfroze, keeping the pose but becoming life-like and looking at the man with deep green eyes. The human was beautiful, Quintavious decided, but not in a conventional way. Humans were often curious that way. Hardly conventional, but all beautiful in their own ways. He gently touched the glass as if he could break through and reach the man. How long had it been since he’d felt the real air, since he’d felt warmth, since he’d be touched in any manner? Quintavious was quite surprised he hadn’t gone mad yet at the utter lack of warmth and life in his prison.

The man turned and Quintavious leapt back into place, freezing. James walked towards the globe and stopped, looking at the man in the glass; he’d moved again. “Okay… I’m either going mad, or you’re moving…so I’m going to turn around and count to five. If you’re still there I’ll know I’m going crazy… I’m talking to a glass figure.” James shook his head and turned his back on it. Quintavious looked after him, eyes wide. A possibility to live…or would it be a disappointment? Quintavious made his choice in an instant, leaping forward and pressing his hands to the glass. James turned back around and his eyes widened. “Oh my God, you are alive.”

“Yes. I am… Oh my God, someone talking to _me._ ” Quintavious giggled at the feeling. God, he’d been alone for far too long.

“I can’t hear you…can you hear me?” James asked. Quintavious nodded animatedly grinning at him. James grabbed the globe and Quintavious rocked on his feet slightly. “Sorry.” James said before he set it down on his side table and sat on his bed. Quintavious shrugged at him, still pressed anxiously, excitedly against the glass. “What are you?”

Quintavious frowned, how do you explain that when you can’t be heard and lip-reading would be extremely difficult, given the size difference. He stood up straight and smiled, lifting his arms and waving them, like a pair of wings.

“Angel?”

Quintavious shook his head and frowned, putting his hands down. Then he grinned and breathed on the glass, fogging it before writing backwards on it.

“Fairy?” James asked. Quintavious smiled and nodded, lifting his circlet off of his head and pushing his hair aside, revealing the pointed tips to his ears, before replacing it. “Fairies don’t exist.” Quintavious simply raised an eyebrow at him. “Well, if you did, wouldn’t you be able to get out.” Quintavious sighed heavily and looked around the room, pointing towards a laptop. “The laptop?” Quintavious nodded and James grabbed it, opening it. Quintavious breathed on the glass and drew on it again. “Google. You know what google is?” Quintavious tapped his forehead, as if trying to express his genius before he continued to write. James googled what he’d written and frowned. “You know…you can’t be a fairy, not anymore.”

Quintavious looked at him, confused.

“You’ve been in there more than a week. They say fairies turn into imps if they’re captured too long.” Quintavious shook his head and pointed at himself. “How are you the exception to that rule?” James demanded, skeptically. Quintavious held both of his arms up, as if flexing his muscles. “No offense, but you’re scrawny, even from how I’d imagine a fairy.” Quintavious sighed and wiggled his fingers in the air. James, surprisingly, understood. “Magic?” Quintavious beamed and nodded. “How long have you been in there?” Quintavious shrugged and held up nine fingers. “Nine what? It’s sort of difficult to understand mime.” Quintavious jumped up onto the pedestal and looked around James’ room before jumping to the other side of the glass and pointing to a slip of paper. James grabbed it and held it in his hand. “What do you want with it?”

Quintavious made an arch with his arm, then pointed at the paper, putting his other hand on top of the arch. James gently pressed the paper to the glass, beneath Quintavious and he rushed forward, pressing a hand to the glass on the other side of it. Words began to appear in bright green.

_Ten humans. I’ve been passed through ten human hands on the event of their deaths._

“That’s close to a thousand years. Is the imp thing a lie?”

_No, it isn’t a lie. But I’m not vain like the rest and there are no mirrors in here, so that helps._

“Imps don’t have wings and you don’t.”

_I do. It’s just far too cramped in here._

“How did you get trapped in there?” Quintavious’ eyes went hard and he looked down before the words began to appear.

 _War. One of our allies were at war and asked for help. Of my brothers I am the strongest in the magical aspect… I’m the fighter… I went to war and in one-on-one combat my enemy cheated. He imprisoned me here. I suspect he wanted me to become something horrible and have to live with myself for the rest of my life. They say when you change you don’t lose your mind…just everything else—and_ then _it drives you insane. He underestimated me…but I can’t shatter the glass within._

“I understand war.” James sighed.

_I know… I can see it in your eyes._

_You know, this would be easier in person._

James looked at him curiously and Quintavious poked at the glass. “How do I know you’re telling the truth? Fairies don’t even exist. Maybe I’m just going crazy.” James didn’t feel crazy, even though the situation was.

_Magic faded from your world a long time ago. I’m from another._

“Second star on the right?”

_While the reference is amusing—no._

“I don’t understand—”

_Why do you think you have stories about such strange creatures if they had never existed?_

“Imagination.”

Quintavious shrugged and sighed, sitting down and cupping his face in his hands tiredly before pressing a hand to the glass again. _You’re impossible._

“I’ve been told.”

_Imps are hideous, you realize._

“So it said.” Quintavious leapt up suddenly and looked down at himself.

_Am I hideous? Can I just not see it? Perhaps it’s an illusion over my eyes._

“No, you look, perfect.” Quintavious sighed gratefully and sat down again.

_Please?_

“Nearly a thousand years in there?” James asked. Quintavious nodded. James frowned, taking pity on the smaller creature before he left the room. Quintavious frowned and looked down at his hands, backing away and curling into a ball. James returned with a hammer. “Cover your neck.” Quintavious did as such and James slammed the hammer against the glass. It hardly cracked. “Holy hell…” James commented before he did it again. It took six tries before the glass shattered and a blinding light filled the room.

When James opened his eyes a man, hardly an inch shorter than him, stood in front of him, stretching, four elegant wings beating gently. “Thank you, so much.”

“You have an English accent.”

“Of course I do. I can have whatever accent I please. In a world like this…I’m pretty much capable of picking up anything and being good at it.”

“Like knowing about google.”

“Exactly. I know a lot about computers. I was left in a cupboard with a laptop for several years. I was sad…when Olivia was young we used to talk…but then she stopped. She grew up and kept me in the dark. I think she was afraid she was crazy.”

“You’ve been in the dark—?”

“For nearly forty-eight years, not pleasant.” Quintavious looked at his prison and back around. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome… Who are you?”

“Prince Quintavious of the easterly fairies.” Quintavious said, offering his hand to James. James shook it and Quintavious froze.

“What?”

“You’re warm. I haven’t…it’s been at least seven hundred years since I was last touched and that was in war.”

“You look good for your age.”

“I’m nearly sixteen thousand years old, I’d better look good for my age. I’m barely a man by my people’s standards.”

“Yet they sent you to war.”

“Sometimes you need what you need.” Quintavious shook his head.

“Quintivus um…”

“Just call me Q, it’ll be easier on you.” Q shrugged, folding in his wings.

“Q then… A prince?”

“Yes. My mother Violet is Queen. I am the youngest of her sons…unless she’s had another since I’ve been gone, you never know.” Q sighed and reached out, pulling James’ dogtags out from under his shirt. He curled his fingers around them and they burned white. “A gift for you. I have enchanted them, they will keep you safe and can’t be taken from you. I must go home or Mummy will be even angrier with me in knowing that I delayed.” Q leaned forward and pressed a kiss to James’ forehead. Q froze and his eyes widened. He pulled away and smiled before flying off, disappearing in a flutter of wings.

James could help but feel like his whole world had been shattered.

800Q8

Three weeks later James woke, pointing his gun at the figure in his room. Pale skin practically glowed and a pair of wings fluttered, glittering. White and gold clung to the body. “I’m sorry for startling you. I came back as soon as I could, but Mummy wanted to rip my ears off first.” Q shrugged.

“You’re back? Why?”

“I couldn’t very well leave you.” The wings disappeared and Q walked across the room, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Why?”

“Did you not feel it? I understand you’re human but…I thought you might have felt it when I’d left.”

“Crushing agony?”

“That’s the one.”

“Why?”

“Fairies have soul-bonds. We basically mate for life and the connection is made nearly instantly.”

“Lovely… I don’t know you.”

“Then we go slow, until we aren’t strangers anymore.”

“But if there’s no magic here, you can’t stay…can you?”

“I can…but I suspect my immortality will fade away eventually…I may even lose my wings, but my magic won’t leave and I suspect my life will remain long. Perhaps I’ll even be able to extend yours.”

“You’d give all that up?”

“You don’t feel the full effect of the bond, else you wouldn’t question that.” Q smiled and kissed James’ forehead again, sweet and chaste. “I will give you space, but situate myself into this world, no one will think I’d never been here before. They’ll think they’ll remember me… Come to me when you wish, I’ll wait.” He smiled before running a hand through James’ hair and disappearing.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...  
> Much Love.


End file.
